1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an input device for transmitting input data from at least one input portion to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an input device of such a kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4255510 (Patent Document 1). In the related art, an operating device (first controller) has an imaged information arithmetic section and an acceleration sensor, etc. as an input portion, and transmits position coordinate data from the imaged information arithmetic section, acceleration data from the acceleration sensor, etc. as input data to an information processing apparatus (game apparatus).
Furthermore, the operating device is connected with an expansion operating device (gyro sensor unit) including a gyro sensor as another input potion via an expansion connector (common bus). The operating device is used so as to be integrated with the expansion operating device, and alternately transmits position coordinate data from the imaged information arithmetic section, acceleration data from the acceleration sensor, etc. as first input data and angular velocity data from the gyro sensor as second input data to the information processing apparatus.
Then, the expansion connector can be connected with other expansion operating device (second controller).
However, the related art is for connecting the expansion operating device to the expansion connector, and therefore, the size of the operating device may be increased.
Then, even if a sensor the same as that in the expansion operating device is integrated in the operating device in order to improve the operating device in the Patent Document 1, the expansion connector can be connected with other expansion operating devices in order to maintain compatibility, so that the shape of the connector is required to be the same. Furthermore, depending on the expansion operating device, it is preferable that the shape of the housing is the same. Accordingly, even if the operating device integrated with the sensor is newly provided, it is assumed that it is provided to be physically connectable with the expansion operating device of the Patent Document 1. Thus, in a case that the operating device and the expansion operating device which are described in the Patent Document land the operating device integrated with the sensor are available, the user may erroneously connect the expansion operating device to the operating device integrated with the sensor, and in such a case, the same sensors may be connected to a common bus. In this case, the same address is assigned to both of the sensors, and data contention may occur on the common bus.